My Beautiful Red Diamond
by LannaMisho
Summary: When Blue and Red get in a fight, Red has to spend Christmas, and his birthday all alone. Or does he? Yaoi. VioxRed, BluexRed. Oneshot.


Description: When Blue and Red get in a fight, Red has to spend Christmas, and his birthday all alone. Or does he? Yaoi. VioxRed, BluexRed.

AN: You can thank GreenEyedPurpleRaven on FF. net, for inspiring this one with her idea. Although, I don't quite think this is what ze had in mind. No, I know they probably don't have a Christmas in Hyrule, but until I come up with a good name for the Hylian equivalent, I'm going with Christmas. Merry Christmas, everyone!

Warning: Yaoi, swearing… I think that's it.

* * *

><p>"JUST SHUT UP!" Blue yelled, hitting the dresser with his fist, knocking the empty flower vase to the floor. It shattered on contact.<p>

Red gasped, jumping onto the bed to avoid any of the glass shards cutting into his bare feet. "Blue! That was a gift from the Princess!" He glared at the younger man that he called his lover.

The taller met his look without a care. "Fuck the stupid vase! I'm sick of seeing you look at other guys!"

Red threw up his arms. He had no idea what was going on lately. Blue was always the jealous type, but lately, it was like every time he left the house, Blue was convinced that he was seeing other people! It was getting annoying.

"Blue what are you talking about? I didn't even go outside yet!" He dropped his hands and leaned forward irritated.

Blue scowled. "I don't care!" He snapped, pointing at him. "You're still pissing me off!"

Red frowned. "Blue, I haven't done anything to make you suspicious! Knock it off. You're acting like a jerk!"

"I'm acting like a jerk?" He said. "Well, I wouldn't be a jerk, if I wasn't dating an unfaithful whore!"

Red flinched, his cheeks glowing red. "Y-You're an asshole Blue!" He grabbed a pillow and threw it, but Blue had moved to the door.

"Why don't you summon one of your other lovers to keep you company," he snapped opening the door. "Because I'm not going to be here!"

"Fine then!" Red yelled. "Go away! See if I care!" He took the other pillow and threw it as well, but it hit the door as Blue slammed it shut behind him.

Frustrated, Red threw himself under the covers.

…

Red walked into the kitchen, dressed in his cute red flannel pajamas. The room was empty. He stopped for a moment, before tiptoeing into the living room. "Blue…?" He called. "Blue, are you here…?" The living room was empty as well. The little room was warmer then the rest of the house because of the fireplace. He walked over and sat on the couch, pulling his knees to his chest.

Blue had really left him all alone. Normally, he would have been a little upset and run into Green or Vio's room. But both Green and Vio's room would be empty as well. The two of them had gone to the castle, and been sent off on missions days ago. Still that would have been ok; some times he had to be alone.

But it was Christmas Eve!

The time for family, and being home with loved ones, and celebrating, and food, and presents, and he had no one too spend it with! Even worse yet: It was his birthday!

He shivered a little, getting up and adding another log to the fire. Maybe it was his fault. When they had all decided when their birthdays should be, he had been the one to insist on having his on Christmas Eve. Everyone had told him it was a bad idea, but he'd been so excited, that eventually they'd given in.

Red closed the folding doors to the rest of the house so that the heat could be contained in the room. The Christmas tree sat in the corner all done up with lights and ornaments; a pretty triforce right on top. It was a perfect Christmas setting. There was a good two feet of snow on the ground outside, and a light snowfall going on. Red sat by the window and stared at it. It was so pretty.

He tucked his feet underneath him. Part of him was tempted to dig under the tree, find his present to Blue, and hide it, as revenge for being left alone on such a special day, but he didn't. Instead waited patiently for an hour, by the window, and then burst into tears realizing that Blue really wasn't coming back.

"He's so mean!" Red yelled, grabbing his blanket and pillow out of his cold bedroom, before lying down on the couch. He thought about going to the castle, and spending the day with Zelda and his Dad, but it was supposed to be the four of them that year! He didn't want to go out. He curled up on the couch.

However, about half an hour into his pouting, he heard someone outside. Quickly he sat up, and looked out the window. A huge smile came to his face.

"Vios' home!" He yelled, throwing open the door, and lunging at the approaching man with a bear hug.

"Ah, hello Re-Oof!" Having been in the middle of taking his snow covered boots off, the taller blond was in no way prepared for the boys' sudden attack and they both toppled right off the porch, landing in the snow.

Red popped up like a little rabbit. "Ah!" He squeaked. "Sorry!"

Vio blinked, then lifted his head and arched his eyebrow slightly. Red smiled sheepishly, and after a moment a smile came to Vio's face as well. "I'd believe you a little more, if you weren't still sitting on me." The little boy scrambled back onto the porch, jumping as his bare feet landed on the cold wood. "Just a shot in the dark, but I'll take it you're happy to see me?"

Red nodded his head vigorously, and held out his hand to help him up. "I'm really excited that you're back."

Vio accepted his help and brushed the snow off, working his wet cloak into the hook so that it wouldn't blow away, and tossing his wet boots into the attached wood box. "Alright. Get in, get in; we'll freeze out here."

Red smiled cheerfully as they walked inside and closed the door tight behind them. He loved Vio. He loved the others too, but Vio seemed to understand him the best. He plopped back down in his comfy nest on the couch and watched as Vio walked over to the fire and pealed off his gloves, warming his hands near the flames.

"I've been traveling all morning so that I could get back here in time; do you think you could make me some of that special hot chocolate of yours, Red?" He rubbed his hands together and straightened up.

"Of course!" Red chirped, happy to be of assistance. He raced into the kitchen while Vio went to his room to change. About halfway into preparation, Vio came back, dressed in the dark purple, wool turtleneck that Red had given him the Christmas before. He only wore it on special occasions. And he wore his set of the matching soft shoes Green had gotten them all one year. In one hand, he held Red's.

"How can you run around like this? I'm cold just looking at you." He walked over and knelt down. "Lift your feet."

Red did as he was told, giggling slightly as Vio slipped on his first slipper, and then the other. Pleased, Vio stood back up and took a quick whiff of the preparations, before moving to the icebox for something to eat.

"So, I don't see or hear a certain thickskulled nimrod, so I assume that Blue isn't here at the moment. Did he run to town for something?" He pulled out a fresh plate of leftovers, and decided to eat that. When he looked back, he saw the way Red had wilted. "Oh…" He put the plate down, and walked over to him, touching one arm gently and trying to see his face. "What did that idiot do now?"

Red pouted. "We got into a fight…"

"Again?" Vio shook his head. "Sometimes I think that's all he's good for: getting into fights. What about this time?"

The smaller boy sighed. "He just gets so jealous… I mean… there's no need for that is there? I don't seem like the unfaithful type right? I don't act like a whore…" (1)

Vio frowned. "Did he call you that?" Red's face was answer enough. "That asshole… Don't be silly Red. Of course not. No one thinks that. He's just over compensating, because he doesn't think that he's manly enough." He smiled, when Red looked up at him. "Now, I say we take advantage of this free time and do whatever you want too do, what do you say?"

Red beamed. "Right after cocoa."

Vio nodded. "After cocoa."

…

"I win!" Red cheered, finished moving his token over the winning square.

Vio shook his head. "I don't understand. I have much better luck then you do. You shouldn't beat me at games of chance."

The two of them were playing board games. Vio had done exactly as he claimed, and they'd spent the whole day doing anything that Red wanted. They'd drawn pictures, and sang songs, and played a variety of games. They'd even gone outside and built a Goron out of snow, before the storm had gotten bad. It was coming down pretty hard, and it was late too, so it was pitch black out. The room was illuminated by only the orange glow of the fireplace, and the little magic lights that wrapped around the Christmas tree. The two of them sat at the table, with a blanket thrown over it, and a tray of hot coals underneath to keep them warm. Red had kicked off his slippers, and his legs dangled over Vio's crossed ones, to the point that he was almost sitting in the other males lap.

"I like chance games." Red chirped, amused, taking another sip of cocoa. "I can't hope to beat you at strategy games." He was dressed in a red turtleneck, that almost matched Vio's, and soft grey leggings.

Vio blinked. "Red, I asked this completely out of concern for you… how many cups have you had?"

Red looked down at the mug. "… I don't know. I lost count at six."

"… That can't be healthy."

Red laughed, and Vio shook his head knowing there was no hope. Red's sweet tooth would survive any lecture, so instead he leaned back on his right hand and glanced down at the book he had open in his other.

Red folded up the board game and placed it back in the box, pushing it over to the edge of the table. In the end, it had turned out to be a pretty good day anyway. He'd spent all that time with Vio, and Vio never called him names, or got angry with him for no reason, or made him feel bad. He sighed, looking at the bookworm, wondering how the other could see in that dim light.

"Don't strain your eyes." He warned.

Vio gave him a little smirk. "Don't worry about it. This is enough. The words are inked, and the handwritings very large." He focused his attention on him. "What do you want to do next?"

Red smiled. "Can we just sit here for a while?" He moved a little closer, so he could rest his head against Vio's shoulder.

"Sure… anything you want." Vio whispered.

Red closed his eyes. He could feel the slight shifting as Vio breathed in and out. The dim lights made it easy to drift off. Vio took the cup as his hands started to tilt and placed it on the table. Freed of the item, Red pressed even closer, grabbing his shirt in a lightly clenched fist. 'Vio's so comfy…' He thought.

The graceful reader let out a breath that seemed to shake. "Should I carry you too bed, Red? You've had a big day."

Red shook his head, letting out a childish whine. "No. Too early."

Vio chuckled. "But you're falling asleep."

"I'm not…"

"I think you are."

"Am not…"

Vio chuckled again.

Red opened his eyes. It was strange, wasn't it? He felt safe and comfortable around Vio. Much more then he did around his own lover. He looked up, and Vio gently stroked his hair. Red closed his eyes again. His heart raced faster around Vio too. Blue made him feel upset and hurt all the time. With Vio he was always happy. Wasn't it strange?

"Red?"

The boy blushed as he felt the warm breath against his ear. He opened his eyes and looked at Vio, who was still watching him.

"Yes…?" He whispered. Suddenly, it felt like the two of them were supposed to keep very quiet.

Vio was silent again, then, after a moment, he smiled. "Why don't you open your present now. The one from me."

Red lit up, then faltered. "But, aren't we going to wait until Blue and Green get back before we do that?" He asked disappointedly.

Vio leaned back, and reached under the tree, pulling out a small box. "Only if you want too." He said, sitting back up, and holding the little package in his hand as an offering. "I would like too see you open one present on your birthday."

Excited by the prospect, Red debated almost a moment before giving in, and making quick work of the wrapping. Inside was a soft black box, the kind jewelry came in. Carefully he opened it and gasped. Inside were two beautifully cut red earrings.

"Wow, thank you." Red whispered, and then looked up alarmed. "T-They aren't real rubies, are they?" That was far too much to accept as a birthday present.

Vio chuckled. "Of course not." He answered, and Red sighed with relief. "Anyone could get you ruby earrings. Those are naturally red diamonds."

Red's eyes widened. "EH!" Vio looked surprised and Red covered his mouth embarrassed. "Oh, sorry…" Vio smirked amused. "What do you mean? There's no such thing as red diamonds."

An eyebrow arched. "You don't believe me?"

Red flushed, looking down. "I've… never heard of them."

"I wouldn't expect so. They're incredibly rare." Red looked even more flustered. "I was at Death Mountain a few months back, when I heard that a new piece had been discovered." He thought back on the number of strings he'd had to pull, just to get the small piece that he'd managed to get. "There had been enough there that the jeweler I brought it too, just took the remainder in exchange for crafting these." He sighed. "This was the hardest I've ever had keeping a secret. Because I really wanted to give them too you."

Red opened his mouth again, but shut it quickly. He wanted to protest that it was still too much for something like his birthday, but how could he if Vio had been so looking forward to it? He gazed back down at the elegantly crafted studs that shimmered red in the light, no matter how they were turned. He was sure he didn't have anything quite so handsome to wear that would match. However he looked back up, and smiled, feeling butterflies swimming around his stomach.

"Thank you, Vio. They're amazing." He handed the box back, and reached up to take out the little red circles he was wearing.

"Here…" Vio whispered, taking one of the diamonds. Red closed his eyes, turning his head. He felt a slight pull, as Vio gently held his ear. The taller boys steady fingers slipped the stud into place without Red even feeling it, and then turned the boys head to do the other. "There…"

Red opened his eyes and stared at him. "Well? How do I look?"

Vio tilted his head up just slightly, making a quick observation of the earrings, before locking eyes with him. "How you always look, Red." He answered, without a hint of doubt. "Beautiful."

Red inhaled slightly, the butterflies increasing tenfold. His expression turned too searching, confused, but at the same time, longing. Vio took this in stride, drawing the boy all the more closer, until their mouths brushed. Red hesitated a moment more, before his eyes closed, and he tenderly pressed his lips to Vio's.

The kiss felt like a dream. A gentle dream that lasted after they broke apart, and into the next. In the third kiss, Vio gently cradled his face with one hand, and held him gently as he opened his mouth. Red followed his lead, although shyly, and allowed the other to explore his mouth, his own hand moving up to grasp the front of his shirt.

Bliss. The moment was pure bliss, and void of any other thought, all Red could think was that he didn't want it too end.

However everything had an ending. And their third kiss was ended by the sound of the door opening. Red jumped, turning fearfully to find Blue standing in the doorway, eyes first wide with shock, then bitter with anger. Then he turned around and slammed the door so hard, some of the decorations fell off the wall.

"Blue wait!" Red cried, realizing his guilt of infidelity. He looked at Vio, who had turned away, and then quickly separated himself, running out the door. "Blue!"

The first thing he remembered was that snow was very cold, as his bare feet sank into the white terrain. He was instantly chilled thoroughly, and his body protested the sudden change in temperature. However, he couldn't just let Blue run off again. Not like that. So he braced himself, and bolted out across the field, after the light that was already a good ways ahead.

Blue had stopped when Red finally made it to him. He turned around as Red came too a stop, panting, and waited while the boy tried to catch his breath. The lantern light illuminated the scene poorly, but enough that they could see each other. Blue breathed out his nose, looking surprisingly calm. "Well?" He grumbled. "You caught me. Are you going to explain yourself, or am I just supposed too forgive you?"

Red clenched his shirt where his heart was, and shook his head vigorously. "No, I… I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't plan to kiss him, Blue. I'm sorry."

Blue fist tightened a little, however he didn't do anything other then sigh again. "But you did."

Red slowly looked down. He was guilty. He shouldn't have done that. It was bad, but strangely… he didn't feel like he'd done something wrong. "Yeah… I did…" He'd _wanted_ to kiss Vio.

Red didn't look up, so he didn't know what kind of expression Blue had. His feet were going numb, but the situation was keeping him from feeling too cold. He'd cheated on Blue with Vio, and gotten caught. Blue would probably hate him. He almost wished that Blue did hate him. He flushed as he realized that thee reason he wanted Blue too hate him was because if Blue hated him, then he would be free to be with Vio.

Didn't that mean…?

Blue didn't move as far as Red could tell, but his voice sounded hollowed and unfocused. "Are you… do you love him?"

Red thought about it in silence, and shook his head. "I don't know. It's too sudden, but… I…I think I might. I'm sorry, Blue. This is… all happening out of order."

The other scoffed. "You think?"

Red looked up slowly. Blue had crossed his arms, and wasn't looking at him anymore. "You don't really sound angry."

His eyes turned back sharply. "Would you rather I scream, and hit you for being an unfaithful little bastard?"

Red flinched, but he supposed he deserved that. "No…"

"I'm pissed." He said sharply. "I'm really pissed, Red. I love you." Red bowed his head lower. "…But… I don't think that I love you right. Like a lover. I've thought for a while that something wasn't… right."

Red looked up surprised. Blue had been doubting himself? Was that why he had been so angry lately? The light lit up Blue's guilty face.

"I think I… I'm pissed!" He said quickly, and then sighed. "But I think that I'm relieved. A little. Vio… will be good for you. If you love him." He shifted uncertain.

Red flexed his cold fingers, knowing he had to get back inside soon. However they just remained quiet, little flakes of snow landing on his head, the darkness engulfing them except for that little light that flickered. "So… where does that leave us?" He asked softly.

Blue thought about it, and then shrugged, trying to pretend now, that it didn't matter. "I guess, we're over."

Red looked down. Part of him was relieved. He'd realized that the feelings he had for Blue weren't like what he felt for Vio. Maybe they had been in the beginning, but something had changed. The other part of him was sad. Breaking up was sad. They'd been together for a while, and he knew it would hurt for a while to know that they hadn't been able too make it.

The silence surrounded them again. Neither of them knew what too say next.

"Red!"

Said boy looked over his shoulder as Vio ran up. He looked down, unsure what to say to him either. However he didn't have to say anything. Vio threw a red cloak on the snow behind him, and shoved him backwards so he fell.

"Blue, you idiot! He doesn't have shoes on!" He knelt down and tore off his gloves, taking his left foot and rubbing it.

Blue's eyes widened, as he finally realized Red was in no way dressed too be outside. "W-What! Red!"

"Get over here and help me!"

Blue handed Red the lantern and did the same with his other foot. Red blushed a little at the sight. At first he didn't feel anything, but as his circulation started again, they started to tingle, then burn painfully. He bit his lip as tears weld up, and he tried to be strong.

They both noticed, and winced. "You idiot!" Blue yelled. "Of course it hurts. Why did you follow me like this?" Vio touched him more gently, knowing he couldn't move the pain along any faster either way.

Red flushed. "I just… I didn't want Blue to hate me. I had too come out like this." He rubbed his eyes on his sleeve.

They kept at it until the pain subsided, and Red could move his toes on his own, then Vio stuck two boots on Red's feet. "Better?"

He nodded.

The other two sighed with relief. Then Vio glanced at Blue, before his gaze fell. "Don't be mad at Red." He said clearly. "It was my fault. I kissed him." He took a breath, not looking up. "I took advantage of your absence, and I've been seducing him all day."

Red's eyes widened as a scarlet blush covered his cheeks. "You wha-?"

Blue's head snapped sideways. "You bastard!" he roared, tackling him into the snow.

"Blue!" Red yelled, dropping the lantern, which luckily avoided going out, and grabbed Blue's shoulders, pulling him back. "R-Remember what you said!"

Blue struggled against him, fighting to reach the other, who quickly got into a more defensive position. "I know what I said! This is something different! Seducing someone else's lover is low!"

Vio glared. "It's your fault, Blue, for leaving him alone like that! Of course I'm going to take advantage of the situation, when I've wanted him for so long!"

Blue stopped struggling, and Red felt his heart squeeze in his chest. The three of them remained completely still. Vio's expression shifted just slightly as his eyes flickered to Red's, realizing what he'd said.

Finally, after too long of silence, Blue shrugged off the limp arms holding him back, and stood up. "This is stupid damn it!" Then he stormed off, using the light from the window as a beacon.

Vio watched him go, wondering what kind of idiot would leave them alone after he'd made a confession like that? However Red couldn't seem to bring his eyes away from the graceful swordsman. When Vio looked at him again, they both jumped, and Vio looked down.

"Sorry Red." He grabbed the smaller mans arm, and stood up, pulling him with him. He shook out Red's cloak then wrapped it around him and picked him up, not wanting to tax Red's feet any longer. "You must be disappointed in me. Just bare with it for now."

Red flushed, curling into his cloak, which probably wouldn't warm up until they reached the house anyway, and bit his lip. He wasn't disappointed. He wasn't sure how he felt, that Vio had done something dishonorable for him. The butterflies continued to flutter.

When they finally got inside, Vio put him down by the fire, and handed him the hot chocolate, which was still warmer then he was, and checked his feet over too make sure they'd returned to the right color. They felt much better, and Vio's skilled fingers handled him just right. The feeling in his heart swelled even more, and for a second, he thought he might cry.

"Vio. Did you mean what you said? About today?" He asked timidly, the heat from the fire was nothing compared to the warm feelings he had inside.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that." Vio said, in a tone that didn't betray any emotion. He refused too lift his eyes. "Or… I suppose I would. Yes. I meant it. It was my intention to charm you while he was gone, and steal you away. I know you love Blue, but…" He looked up suddenly, very serious. "I'm not going to give up, no matter what either of you say. I'll do anything to make you mine."

Red wished he could hide his blush somehow. He felt like Vio was looking into his soul; how could he not see the feelings growing there? He couldn't say anything while Vio reached under the table for his slippers and put them on. Vio didn't make too leave when he was done, or say anything, or do anything. He just sat there, waiting for Red's reaction.

Red looked at his cup. "Blue and I… broke up." He said softly.

Vio blinked, taking that in. Then: "Should I lie and say 'I'm sorry?'"

Red shook his head. "No, I understand how you feel." He smiled softly. "I have a lot to think about, but… I feel something for Vio."

Vio touched his hand. "Something?"

He nodded, gazing at him gently. "Something warm. That makes me very happy…"

Vio moved in slowly, giving him the opportunity to flee. Their lips met in another soft kiss. It wasn't deep, but it was sensuous and racking. Red couldn't breathe when Vio pulled back.

"Love?" The taller blond asked in a whisper, his usual calm breaking for a moment as he searched the others eyes anxiously.

Lips parted, and closed. Then Red smiled. It couldn't be anything else. He pulled the cup up between them, and kept his voice low as well. "Ask me again tomorrow. This is all too much for one day. It'll be another Christmas present."

Vio looked startled, but he was clever enough to read between those lines. He laughed warmly, pushing his hand down, and stealing another kiss. "Tomorrow then." He agreed. "My beautiful red diamond."

They exchanged one more long kiss, before Red stood up, and whispered him 'good night,' leaving the room.

Blue stood by his door, clearly waiting for him. He realized a little startled that it would be his first time, in a long time, that he would be sleeping alone. Blue looked at him, but didn't seem to know what to say.

"Are we… ok?" Red asked. "You and me?"

Blue scoffed. "It'll be weird for a while, but yeah. I just, hm… wanted to apologies for this morning. And wish you… luck. With him. You have the weirdest taste in guys. Just so you know."

Red smiled brightly. "Thanks Blue." He laughed as his hair was ruffled.

"Happy Birthday, Red. Hope it wasn't that bad." He turned, and disappeared into his room.

Red touched his head, then one of the gems in his ear more tenderly, looking back towards the living room.

"No…" He whispered, with a loving smile. "It wasn't that bad at all."

Then he returned to his own room, and fell right to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Blue ends up with Green later, but I couldn't figure out how to work that into the story. XP As always, comments make great Christmas presents~!

(1) I had much difficulty not laughing when I wrote this part. I mean, after Let Me Love You…

Loz © Not me.


End file.
